The Next Generation
by evellaspeidel
Summary: The story of the children of Team Avatar, plus others, as they find their way in the world of turmoil left after the war.
1. Prologue: After the War

Author's Note: I had published this a while ago on another website. I have the first chapter finished, which I will publish too. If there seems to be interest, I will start writing this again. I'd love reviews! Hope you enjoy!

Life had not been easy for the Avatar, despite the fact the War had ended long ago. Hatred still lingered between the remaining nations. It was his job to make the world peaceful once again, but the wounds of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes would take a lifetime to heal. The Avatar also had a wound that would never heal, a broken heart. He still remembered the day clearly, as if it was yesterday, not seventeen years ago. The day was one he would regret for eternity.

A slight disagreement had progressed into an argument. The argument had snowballed into a blazing row. Harsh words had rung through the air. Unforgivable things. All were words Aang wished everyday he had never said, but in the moment of his anger he had. Then she had slammed the door and she was gone, gone forever.

Katara.

The love of his life had left him and he wouldn't, couldn't love another. Aang sighed. Katara obviously felt differently about this turn of events. Very differently. For though Katara also remembered the long ago day, but not with regret. For if she and Aang had not parted ways she never would have married Kuruk, who, at the time when they met, was a young and handsome Waterbender who had come to the Southern Water Tribe from their sister tribe in the north along with Pakku. By ending her romantic relationship with Aang, she had opened the door to Kuruk, a door that had also eventually led her to her two lovely daughters, Kya and Kanani.

Kuruk was even slated to become the next chief of the Southern Water Tribe once her father decided to pass on the title. The honor should have fallen to her older brother. Sokka, but had left the tribe some years ago and moved to Kyoshi Island when he married Suki. In the years following their marriage, Sokka and Suki had had three children, a boy, Lee, and two girls, Yue and Koko.

Katara was happy for them, and content with her own life, but sometimes she still missed her brother and her friends. She wished they hadn't been scattered around the globe. But that couldn't change the fact that they were. Aang had taken residence in one of the isolated Air Temples. Toph had found, after settling down for a few years, she could no longer stand such a boring existence and had been traveling the Earth Kingdom ever since. She could do such things since she had not married or had any children, which she said was fine with her, but even though she never admitted it, she was sometimes lonely. Zuko, of course, had remained in the Fire Nation and still lived there today along with his wife, Mai, their children, Kuzon and Mai Lin and once he found his mother, their family was complete, well mostly. Ozai had died in prison, but then again, he had never truly been a father; Zuko's uncle, Iroh, had been more of a father to him. Iroh now lived in Ba Sing Se where he ran his tea shop. His sister, Azula, lived on the outskirts of the Fire Nation archipelago under constant supervision. She had been exiled to the secluded island following her release from the mental hospital to which she had been confined after the war had ended. Azula had been there fifteen year, waiting.

Another child was also born in the Fire Nation the same year as Princess Mai Lin. A girl who would burn brightly in the difficult times to come. Her name is Ember.


	2. Ember Island

Ember gazed longingly out across the sparkling azure ocean. Her eyes scanned the horizon, searching. She breathed in the salty sea air as a gentle breeze rustled her long dark locks. Despite her calm aura, the girl seemed almost impatient. When she turned around and spoke, no one could deny there was a glimmer of excitement in her blue eyes. "We're almost there!"

A tall, black haired young man cracked a smile as he replied, "I've never seen a Firebender so excited about going to the beach."

"Of course you have Kuzon," laughed Ember. " You have every year I've come to Ember Island with you and Mai Lin. Oh, and speaking of Mai Lin," she added, "where did she go? I could have sworn she was right here."

"She and Chan went below deck a few minutes ago." Kuzon replied. "Apparently she was seasick.

" Yeah right. Remember last time Mai Lin was ' seasick' ?"

"My mom went down to check on her and-"

Ember supplied the rest with a suppressed giggle. " We found Mai Lin and Chan kiss-"

"What about me?" A masculine voice interrupted from behind them. Mai Lin momentarily appeared next to him.

"Nothing," Ember said quickly.

"Yeah, if nothing is recounting an event from last year involving you and a certain Fire Nation princess." Directing his next comment at his sister Kuzon continued, "You know Mai Lin, you really need to come up with more believable excuses." At these remarks Chan and Mia Lin reddened. Ember allowed herself a small smile and resumed her post as lookout. She remained there until a speck of land appeared. Ember Island.

On the beach later in the afternoon Kuzon and Ember walk down the beach hand in hand. The gentle waves lapped at their toes and the sun shines brightly on them. The day had been a perfect summer day. Unfortunately, like all days, this one began to draw to a close, Kuzon and Ember begin to make their way back to where Chan and Mai Lin are relaxing in the shade of a large beach umbrella while they enjoy brightly colored ice cream cones. When they arrive, they find not two, but three people. The other figure turns around and they instantly recognize him.

"There you are," he called cheerfully. "We'd wondered where the two of you had gotten off to."

"Nice to see you too, Malu," relied Ember.

Malu grinned and spoke, "I was wondering if you'd like to come to a party at my house tonight. Chan and Mai Lin have already agreed to honor me with their presence-"

Ember cut him off with a wave of her hand. " Yeah, yeah we get it. We'd love to come. What time?" she responded.

"Just stop by sometime this evening. I should probably go home now and get ready. It wouldn't be good if my guests arrived before I did."

"Then get going," said Ember giving him a friendly shove.

"What? Are you trying to get rid of me?" said Malu with mock hurt.

"Me? Never."

"Of course not. What was I thinking? Anyway I really do have to go." he said as he waved goodbye.

"Guess we'd better go home and get ready ourselves." said Mai Lin as she rose from her comfortable position on the beach and brushed the sand off her legs. The group followed her lead and began up the long, winding path to the house on Ember Island belonging to the Fire Nation royal family.

As the sun began to set over the shimmering sea, a knock could be heard upon the door of Malu and his family. A grinning Malu opened the door. "Welcome," he said gesturing for them to follow him. " You're late." He led them into his house where a number of guests had already gathered. A few the group recognized, so Ember and Mai Lin joined a group of their friends and they chatted idly. Malu walked over to greet more guests while Kuzon and Chan settled on a bench located on the outskirts of the room. After smelling the delicious aromas wafting towards them, Chan set off in search of the food table. Soon after, Ember and Mai Lin filled the vacant seats on the bench.

"Have you seen Chan?" Mai Lin questioned. In answer her brother gestured towards a crowd of people and Mai Lin hurried in their direction.

Once she was out of sight, Kuzon and Ember slipped quietly outside. The pair walked a little ways to a small garden. The sat down on a stone bench. The cacophony from the party could barely be heard. A few birds chirped in the cherry tree above their heads. Ember rested her head on his shoulder and Kuzon wrapped his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes and leaned in. Their lips were about to touch when Kuzon looked up abruptly.

"Kuzon, what's wrong-" she stopped talking as she followed his eyes and saw where he was looking. Barely visible in the darkness a circle of black clad figures were closing in on them. They were surrounded, trapped. "_Good thing I'm a Firebender,_" Ember thought grimly.


End file.
